finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Behemoth King (Final Fantasy VI)
The Behemoth King, also known as Sr Behemoth, is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is fought in the Cave on the Veldt when the player attempts to rescue Shadow or Relm in the rear of the cave. Battle The Behemoth King casts Meteor, Blizzara, and Blizzaga, occasionally using Holy as well. If any party members have Reflect, the Behemoth King uses its special attack, Devil Claw, to remove it from all party members at once. It also has a unique AI script to attack several times a turn if inflicted with Imp status. When killed the Behemoth King rises as an undead enemy, and surprises the party with a back attack. The undead Behemoth King uses normal attacks, Meteor, Death and its special, Sleeping Gas. If any party member is put to sleep, the Behemoth King attacks them four times in a row. The easiest way to defeat the Behemoth King in this form is to use a Phoenix Down on it, killing it instantly. Otherwise, Fira and Cura spells work well. The Behemoth King is one of the few bosses in the game to appear on the Veldt and have a Rage. In Final Fantasy VI Advance, both versions of the boss appear on the Veldt in one encounter, just like the original boss battle. Because the undead Behemoth King is always a back attack, the party changes formation, and Gau cannot return after the encounter. In order to get the Behemoth King Rage, Gau must leap at the undead form; leaping at the first form will not gain him the Rage ability. Coliseum Setup Bet Force Armor for Force Armor Bet Organyx for Soul Sabre Bet Soul of Thamasa for Celestriad Behemoth King can only use a regular attack, so having high Evasion can help lower-level characters; for higher-level characters, the Mirage Vest can help. The player can maximize Defense with a Snow Scarf. A character under the Imp with the Imp Equipment will work perfectly for the battle, since Behemoth King only uses physical attacks. AI Scripts Normal Script Living Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Holy (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Nothing (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzaga (33%) or Nothing (33%) :Unset Var36 If HP <= 10240: :1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzaga (66%) :2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Meteor (33%) or Holy (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Meteor (33%) ::Unset Var36 If last attack was Holy or Flare: Meteor (100%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) If Var36 is not set: :If Character #1 has Reflect status: ::Target: Character #1 ::Devil Claw (100%) ::Display message: Reflect effect vanishes. ::Set Var36 :If Character #2 has Reflect status: ::Target: Character #2 ::Devil Claw (100%) ::Display message: Reflect effect vanishes. ::Set Var36 :If Character #3 has Reflect status: ::Target: Character #3 ::Devil Claw (100%) ::Display message: Reflect effect vanishes. ::Set Var36 :If Character #4 has Reflect status: ::Target: Character #4 ::Devil Claw (100%) ::Display message: Reflect effect vanishes. ::Set Var36 If Behemoth King has Imp status: :1st Turn: Target: Random Player ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :2nd Turn: Target: Random Player ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :3rd Turn: Target: Random Player ::Attack (100%) ::Attack (100%) :If Behemoth King does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Imp (100%) If killed: :Display message: Something's coming from behind! :Characters run to the left :Display message: Another monster appears! :Change to Formation 424: Behemoth King (Undead) Undead Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (33%) or Nothing (33%) or Sleeping Gas (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Death (33%) 3rd Turn: Meteor (33%) or Sleeping Gas (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) If any character has Sleep status and is not KO: :Target: Character that has Sleep status but is not KO :Display message: 4-hit combo! :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) :Attack (100%) Coliseum Script Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (100%) Gallery Related Enemies *Behemoth *Dark Behemoth *Great Behemoth *Intangir de:König Behemoth (FFVI) ru:Король Бегемот (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses